


Valentine's Day

by Lilac_narry



Series: Darling, I Love You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry family, Narry fluff, Niall Horan - Freeform, Olivia Rose, Valentine's Day, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is two and its Valentine's Day, Harry has special plans. </p><p>Sequel to 'Olivia Rose.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to 'Olivia Rose' for Valentine's Day. Xx

Valentine's Day represented a lot of things for Harry. It marked the day of his first kiss. It also marked six years since he met Niall at a staff party. And most importantly, it was a day where he could go all out, in showing Niall how much he truly loved him.

"Val-tine for daddy." Olivia giggled, picking up a purple crayon off of the table.

Harry's heart swelled at the sight of Olivia making a card for Niall. He thanked God for his angel everyday. Olivia was two, having had her birthday back in November. After they adopted her, they had the task of telling their parents and finding a place to set up a room for their daughter all while starting a new relationship, but Harry and Niall always knew they would make it, because at the end of the day their love for each other was all that mattered.

"He'll love it princess." Harry told her.

"All done." She turned to Harry expectantly. Harry looked at the card. His heart nearly exploded at the sight. It was a pink piece of paper with purple and blue scribbles everywhere, but Harry knew it would mean the world to Niall.

"Oh darling, it's beautiful." Harry praised her, reaching down to scoop her out of her high chair.

Niall was gone for the day, he had to work at the hospital for a short while during the day, which Harry didn't mind. It gave him time to set up for an amazing Valentine's Day with his fiancé.

"Dada take me nana's?" Olivia inquired, looking up at Harry with her big brown eyes.

"Of course baby. But we have to wait for daddy, you want to give him your valentine, remember?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yeah." Olivia nodded. "So dada take me candy?" She questioned.

"Daddy, has some candy for you, yes. It's for valentines, a special treat." Harry told her, making sure she knew this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

"Yes please." Olivia nodded.

"Okay, but you have to take a nap first okay angel?" Harry told her.

Olivia nodded, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "Tired." She mumbled.

Harry was thankful there was no fighting when it came to nap time, especially after he had afore mentioned candy to his daughter.

"Harry?" He smiled at the sound of Niall's voice.

"Babe, I'm so happy your home." Harry said, coming around the corner.

"Me too, I missed you, and our little princess." Niall sighed, melting into Harry's open arms.

"I put her down about twenty minutes ago, she should be up in a bit." Harry told him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Niall hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Ni."

"Dada!" They heard a call come through the baby monitor.

"I wonder who that could be." Niall said sarcastically, following Harry to Olivia's room.

"Good morning." Niall whispered sweetly, trying not to laugh at the sight of Olivia's wild hair. She was stood in her crib, arms in the air, expecting to be lifted.

"Daddy!" Olivia cheered as he reached down to pick her up.

"Sleep good?" Harry questioned, letting out a fond laugh when Olivia nodded her head tiredly against Niall's shoulder.

They all made their way into the kitchen, when Olivia spoke up. "Made you card." Olivia stated.

"Let's see." Niall encouraged her.

Harry grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Niall a loving smile placed firmly on his lips.

"Oh angel. I love it, I'm going to put this up on the fridge. Thank you." Niall swooned over the heartfelt gift.

"Happy love day." Olivia giggled.

"Happy love day, darling." Niall chucked.

"Olivia, you want your present fronts and daddy now?" Harry questioned.

"Candy!" Olivia cheered, watching as Harry placed a small pack of mini marshmallows on Olivia's high chair. She just loved marshmallows, it was the only candy she could eat without hurting her gums, because she was still teething.

"Thank you!" Olivia squealed as Niall chuckled, placing her in her seat.

"You're very welcome baby." Niall chuckled, walking over to Harry, who smiled down at Niall as they listened to Olivia's giggles in the background.

"I love you so very much." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Niall smiled bashfully. Harry couldn't help but slot his lips together with Niall's.

"Haz." Niall sighed pulling apart, his lips red and his heart beating fast.

"Niall." Harry smirked, pressing another quick kiss to Niall's lips.

"Dada kiss daddy!" Olivia cheered, clapping her hand together. Niall and Harry turned to look at her and each let out a find chuckle.

Harry smiled "Ready to go to nana's?"

X

Once Olivia was with Anne, Harry couldn't wait to start his Valentine's plans with Niall.

"You ready babe?" Harry called from the front door.

"Yeah." Niall said as he came around the corner. Harry nearly lost his breath. Niall was wearing s black dress shirt, unbuttoned a few at the top, paired with some black skinnies and his hair was slicked back, with a few loose piece here and there.

"You look... I mean- wow." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself." Niall replied, slipping a maroon jacket on.

They left the house and Harry started off towards their destination.

Harry wasn't nervous, but he knew that giving Niall a ring was going to make everything real. They'd been unofficially engaged since Olivia was born, but the thing was, Harry had never given Niall a ring. It was hard to get time for these kind of things with Olivia taking up the last two years, and Harry was definitely not complaining. Olivia was his pride and joy.

"Okay." Harry said as he shut the car off. "We're here." He announced. They were on the beach. Harry made sure he rented it, which was costly, but he had been saving all year for this night.

He led Niall to the spot he had set up, making sure he had his eyes covered.  
He had strung up some very lights. And since they had eaten dinner earlier that night, there was desert and white wine set up on a table in the middle.

"Open." Harry said, watching Niall's eyes shimmer in the light as he took in his surroundings.

"Harry." Niall exclaimed breathlessly. "It's beautiful, I love it." Niall smiled, turning around to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Mm, I'm glad you like it honey." Harry told him, grabbing his hand. "Shall we?"

He led Niall to the table, pulling his chair out for him like a true gentleman. "Thank you, love."

After they finished their desert,and each had glass of wine, Harry decided it was time.

"Baby? Come here a second." Harry requested, holding his hand out to lead Niall to the shore. Niall looked puzzled but followed him anyways.

Harry was starting to get nervous, he didn't know why though, he wanted this more than anything.

"Niall," he started, grabbing Niall's hand and looking into his eyes. "You have been my rock for the past six years and the last two years we spent together as a couple, being dads to Olivia, I can't say I've ever been happier. I want to marry you, I want to have more kids with you, and I just want to love you forever. I know we've been engaged for a while, but I wanted to give you a proper proposal, with a ring and a cheesy speech. So Niall, will you marry me?" Harry questioned, getting down on one knee, and holding the black velvet box open to reveal a gold ring with black diamonds longing the middle.

"Yes, yes of course I will Harry." Niall cried happily, his heart beating against his chest as Harry slipped the ring on his finger.

"I also got Olivia's birthday engraved on the inside." Harry told Niall.

"Oh Harry, I love it, and I love you, thank you." Niall smiled up at his fiancé, leaning up to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Harry kissed him back, bringing his hands down to Niall's side.

"Anything for you my love." Harry replied, grabbing Niall's hand.

The two walked along the shore, hand in hand, just talking, when Niall turned to Harry.

"What if I told you I think we're ready for another baby?" Niall questioned, biting his lip.

"I'd say I'd love to have more kids with you, whenever your ready my love. I love our daughter and I think there's more than enough love to go around to another baby."

"I'm ready Harry, I want another baby." Niall admitted.

"Then I'm ready too." Harry smiled.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever." Niall told Harry happily.

"Only because we spent it with each other and our amazing daughter." Harry agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Niall's lips.

"God I love you." Niall replied, reciting the words Harry always said to him.

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x
> 
> -Natalie


End file.
